cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mako Iwamatsu
Mako Iwamatsu (1933 - 2006) a.k.a. Mako Film Deaths *''The Sand Pebbles'' (1966) [Po-han]: Shot in the chest by Steve McQueen, as a mercy killing while Mako is being tortured by Chinese nationalists. *''The Challenge'' (1970) [Yuro]: Killed, along with Darren McGavin (though I don't know the details). *''Under the Rainbow'' (1981) [Nakomuri]: Shot in the chest by Robert Donner, as Mako simultaneously shoots Robert with a special camera-gun. (The whole story turns out to be Cork Hubbert's dream; I can't recall whether or not Mako was shown to have a real-world counterpart after Cork wakes up, or whether his character existed only in Cork's dream.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Testament'' (1983) [Mike]: Dies of radiation poisoning from the fallout of a nuclear attack. *''Armed Response'' (1986) [Akira Tanaka]: *''Silent Assassins'' (1988) [Oyama]: Mortally wounded by Gustav Vintas' thugs. He dies later while is talking to Phillip Rhee. *''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) Kim: Skull crushed (off-screen) after being head butted by Professor Toru Tanaka. *''Highlander III: The Sorcerer (1994)'' [Nakano]: Decapitated at the end of a sword fight by Mario Van Peebles as Christopher Lambert looks on in shock; his severed head shouts out a warning before dying. *''Crying Freeman'' (1995) [Shido Shimazaki]: Killed (I believe shot or slashed/stabbed to death) by Mark Dacascos. *''Pearl Harbor (2001)'' [Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto]: Killed (off-screen) when his plane is shot down by the Americans. (The real-life death of Yamamoto is neither seen, nor referenced in the film, however the final scene clearly takes places some years after his death.) *''Bulletproof Monk (2003)'' [Mr. Kojima]: Strangled with a reel of film by Victoria Smurfit; his body is shown again later on when Seann William Scott discovers him. *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) [Sakamoto]: Dies off-screen of an unknown cause. His death is mentioned to Ziyi Zhang. *''Rise (Rise: Blood Hunter)'' (2007) [Poe]: Shot in the chest with a crossbow bolt by Lucy Liu, after he tells her where to find James D'Arcy. (The film was released a year after Mako's real life death). (Thanks to Eric) TV Deaths *''The Time Tunnel: Kill Two by Two (1967)'' [Lt. Nakamura]: Shot by an American marine Sargent (Brent Davis) on a Pacific island as he was aiming his rifle at James Darren and Robert Colbert; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert. *''Touch of Death'' (1977 TV) [Mr. Yamaguchi]: Commits suicide by jumping through a high rise building window rather than be arrested as Irene Yah-Ling Sun and Jack Klugman look on in shock. *''The Incredible Hulk: The Disciple (1979)'' [Li Sung]: Dies in Dr. David Banner's (Bill Bixby) arms after having one last conversation with Banner. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [General Han Yu Kim]: Beaten to death by Russell Wong in the game's good ending. In the game's bad ending, he commits suicide by falling backwards off the heliport of a building. He survives in the average ending. Notable Connections *Mr. Shizuko Hoshi. Gallery Mako in 'The Time Tunnel-Kill Two by Two'.png|Mako in The Time Tunnel: Kill Two by Two Mako dying in 'The Time Tunnel-Kill Two by Two'.png|Mako (after being shot) in The Time Tunnel: Kill Two by Two Mako dead in 'The Time Tunnel-Kill Two by Two'.png|Mako dead in The Time Tunnel: Kill Two by Two Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1933 Births Category:2006 Deaths Category:Japanese actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Cancer victims Category:Died during production Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:War veterans